Nachtelfen
Die Nachtelfen (Kaldorei, Kinder der Sterne) zählen zu den ältesten Völkern Azeroths und blicken auf eine über 10.000 Jahre alte Geschichte zurück. Im Krieg der Ahnen stellten sie sich ein erstes Mal der Brennenden Legion, deren Aufkommen sie letztlich selbst zu verantworten hatten. Der Krieg veränderte durch die Große Teilung nicht nur das Angesicht Kalimdors, sondern auch die Lebensweise der Nachtelfen nachhaltig, welche der Arkanen Magie abschworen und sich verstärkt dem Druidentum zuwandten. Über die Jahrtausende pflegten sie ihre Zivilisation, verborgen im Nebel Kalimdors, bis sie im Dritten Krieg erneut gegen die Brennende Legion eingriffen, ihre Unsterblichkeit verlorenWarcraft III: Reign of Chaos17px Das Ende der Ewigkeit und im Anschluss der Allianz beitraten.World of Warcraft Hintergrund Der Ursprung der Nachtelfen Unter den zahlreichen Trollstämmen, welche das frühzeitliche Kalimdor bewohnten gab es eine Gruppe, welche sich aus den Rivalitäten und Streitigkeiten der anderen Stämme weitgehend heraushielt. Diese "Dunkeltrolle" meideten das Tageslicht und zogen es vor, in den Höhlen tief unter dem Berg Hyjal zu wohnen. Der Lebensstil brachte eine Veränderung der Hautfarbe mit sich und die Dunkeltrolle schätzten eine harmonische Verbindung mit der Welt, die sie umgab. Eine Vielzahl wanderte allmählich in die zentralen Regionen Kalimdors und entdeckte den Brunnen der Ewigkeit, an dessen Ufern sie sich niederließen. Die Magien des Brunnens veränderten die ehemaligen Trolle über Generationen, welche nun aufrecht gingen und zu hochintelligenten und quasi unsterblichen Wesen wurden.Chroniken, Bd. 1, S. 93 Sie begannen, die Mondgöttin Elune zu verehren, von welcher die Mystiker der Dunkeltrolle glaubten, dass sie tagsüber in dem glitzernden See schlafen und zu ihnen sprechen würde. Bei ihren Erkundungen des Umlandes stießen die Dunkeltrolle auf Relikte der Sprache der Titanenwächter, wie beispielsweise die Bezeichnung "Kalimdor" und nannten sich schließlich "Kaldorei", "Kinder der Sterne". Zwischenzeitlich verbreitete sich die Nachricht der Neuankömmlinge am Brunnen auch bis zu den Wilden Göttern am Hyjal.Chroniken, Bd. 1, S. 94 Das Kaldorei-Imperium (15.000-10.000 vDP) thumb|[[Zin-Azshari und der Brunnen der Ewigkeit.]] thumb|Die Ausdehnung des Kaldorei-Imperiums. Insbesondere Cenarius zeigte erhöhtes Interesse an den Neuankömmlingen am Brunnen der Ewigkeit und freundete sich mit den jungen Nachtelfen an. Über mehrere Jahrhunderte folgten sie seinen Lehren und gingen so weit, den Halbgott als Sohn Elunes und Malornes zu bezeichnen. Die erste Hauptstadt an den Ufern des Brunnens nannten sie Elun'dris und ließen sich von Cenarius den Weg weisen. Viele Nachtelfen begannen anschließend, die Magien des Brunnens näher zu studieren, besessen davon, dem See seine Geheimnisse zu entlocken. Malynea Himmelshäscher zufolge war die Mennarakademie im heutigen Azshara eines der ersten, großen Studienzentren.17px Malynea Himmelshäscher Sie wurden zu mächtigen Zauberern und die Magie wurde zu einem festen Bestandteil der nachtelfischen Gesellschaft, als ihre berühmtberüchtigste Anführerin den Thron bestieg: Königin Azshara.Chroniken, Bd. 1, S. 94 Unter Königin Azshara entstand eine Zweiklassengesellschaft: die Hochgeborenen, welche die Zauberei perfektionierten und unermüdlich die Mysterien des Brunnens der Ewigkeit ergründeten und die "normalen" Nachtelfen. Die Hochgeborenen blickten oftmals auf die herkömmlichen Nachtelfen herab und die Abneigung beruhte auf Gegenseitigkeit. Die Hochgeborenen, darunter illustre Figuren wie Lady Vashj oder Xavius, bekleideten die höchsten Ämter des Imperiums, welches sich zunehmend ausdehnte.Chroniken, Bd. 1, S. 95 Die Expansion der Nachtelfen stieß allerdings nicht bei jedem auf Wohlwollen: Cenarius beklagte, dass die Nachtelfen immer arroganter werden würden und sich nehmen würden, was ihnen nicht gehören würde.Die Quelle der Ewigkeit, Kap. 7 Azshara ließ immer wieder Kundschafter die entlegensten Winkel Kalimdors erforschen und nach und nach Außenposten gründen, darunter Shandaral in den Mondsangwäldern im Norden, Then'Ralore und Eldre'Thalas. Auch ließ sie einen sagenumwobenen Tempel für Elune errichten, welcher den Namen Lathar'Lazal erhielt. Der Einfluß Azsharas und der Nachtelfen ließ selbst Lei Shens Expansionsträume verblassen und einzig Hyjal wurde von der Königin ausgespart, da ihr die Wilden Götter Unbehagen bereiteten. Mit der Vergrößerung des Imperiums nahmen alsbald auch xenophobe Tendenzen der Nachtelfen zu, welche sich nicht länger um die anderen Völker Kalimdors kümmerten. Einzige Ausnahme bildeten die Trolle, welche sich immer wieder in nachtelfisches Territorium wagten, den Arkanen Mächten allerdings nichts entgegenzusetzen hatten. Für Azshara waren sie lediglich ein Ärgernis und sie vereinbarte schließlich mit den Zandalari, dass sie ihnen gnädigerweise die Zandalar-Bergkette lassen würde, so diese kleinen Scharmützel aufhören würden. Die Trolle stimmten zähneknirschend zu und der Pakt wurde zum Nährboden für einen Hass zwischen Elfen und Trollen, welcher über die Generationen nur schlimmer werden konnte.Chroniken, Bd. 1, S. 98 Der Krieg der Ahnen und die Große Teilung (10.000 vDP) thumb|Cenarius gegen Mannoroth. Wie auch später bei den Hoch- und Blutelfen waren auch schon die damaligen Nachtelfen sehr eng mit ihrer magischen Quelle - dem Brunnen der Ewigkeit - verbunden, seien es die Zauberwirker, welche direkt darauf zugriffen oder auch die normalen Bürger.Die Quelle der Ewigkeit, Kap. 23 Die Verbindung zu ihrer Machtquelle war allerdings bei Nacht stärker als bei Tag.Die Dämonenseele, Kap. 2 Es war lediglich eine Frage der Zeit, bis die Zauber der Hochgeborenen, die Schockwellen bis in den Wirbelnden Nether sandten, auch Sargeras erreichten.Der Krieg der Ahnen Ähnlich wie bereits bei den Eredar gelang es Sargeras, die Nachtelfen mit Machtversprechen zu locken und Königin Azshara beschloss, dem Dunklen Titanen Zugang zu Azeroth zu gewähren. Unter der Führung von Mannoroth, Archimonde und Hakkar dem Hundemeister strömten die Wesen des Nethers über das unvorbereitete Kalimdor und hinterließen eine Schneise der Zerstörung.Chroniken, Bd. 1, S. 100 Unter dem Adeligen Kur'talos Rabenkrone, welcher bis zuletzt nicht an Azsharas Involviertheit glauben wollte, formierte sich unterdessen ein Widerstand der Nachtelfen gegen die InvasorenDie Quelle der Ewigkeit, Kap. 23, welchem sich im weiteren Verlauf auch weitere Völker KalimdorsDas Erwachen, Kap. 1 sowie die Wilden Götter und die DrachenschwärmeChroniken, Bd. 1, S. 101 anschlossen. Unter den Nachtelfen taten sich indes Malfurion und Illidan Sturmgrimm, Tyrande Wisperwind sowie Jarod SchattensangDas Erwachen, Kap. 3 insbesondere hervor. Im Zuge der Entscheidungsschlacht um Zin-Azshari kollabierte durch Illidans und Malfurions Zauber schließlich der Brunnen der Ewigkeit und Kalimdor sollte nie wieder so sein, wie zuvor.Chroniken, Bd. 1, S. 105Das Erwachen, Kap. 19 Die Große Teilung riss das einheitliche Kalimdor in mehrere Kontinente und Inselgruppen und in der Mitte des neuen Ozeans brodelte fortan der gefährliche Mahlstrom. Auch die nachtelfische Gesellschaft erfuhr tiefgreifende Änderungen: Sie beschlossen, fortan keine Arkane Magie mehr zu nutzen, da ihr leichtfertiger Gebrauch die Legion nach Azeroth gelockt hatte.Chroniken, Bd. 1, S. 112Aluneth, Teil 4 Hyjal und der Weltenbaum (10.000 vDP) Nach der Teilung flüchteten die meisten überlebenden Nachtelfen zum Berg HyjalDas Erwachen, Kap. 21, der unversehrt geblieben war. Unterwegs beschlossen sie, dass die Arkane Magie zu unsicher sei, hatte sie doch zu einer solchen Katastrophe wie dem Krieg der Ahnen geführt. Magiewirken sollte daher fortan verboten werden. Als sie den Gipfen erreichten, war Illidan ihnen bereits zuvorgekommen. Mittels einiger Phiolen aus dem Brunnen der Ewigkeit, welche er vor der Teilung sichergestellt hatte, hatte er einen zweiten Brunnen erschaffen, für den Tag an dem die Legion zurückkehren würde. Einige der Hochgeborenen stimmten seinen Gedankengängen durchaus zu, die Mehrheit der Nachtelfen verwarf die Idee allerdings. Mit Cenarius' Hilfe sperrte Malfurion seinen Bruder schließlich tief unter der Erde ein und beauftragte Maiev Schattensang mit dessen Bewachung.Chroniken, Bd. 1, S. 112 Anschließend pflanzten die Drachenaspekte "Nordrassil" über dem neuen Brunnen, um ihn als Tor für die Legion unschädlich zu machen und segneten den Baum, welcher den Nachtelfen Unsterblichkeit und Immunität gegen Krankheiten bot sowie als Verbindung der Druiden zum Smaragdgrünen Traum fungieren sollte.Chroniken, Bd. 1, S. 114Der Hyjal und Illidans GeschenkDas Erwachen, Kap. 22 Nach den Verheerungen durch den Krieg der Ahnen und die Große Teilung bemühten sich Tyrande und die Schwesternschaft, welche die Ereignisse recht unbeschadet überstanden hatte, die nachtelfische Gesellschaft neu aufzubauen. Allmählich expandierten die Nachtelfen von den Gipfeln des Hyjal in das nahegelegene Eschental und Tyrande schuf eine neue Armee, die Schildwache. Währenddessen verbreitete Malfurion die Lehren des Druidentums und eine Vielzahl ehemaliger Hochgeborener wandte sich Cenarius' Lehren zu.Chroniken, Bd. 1, S. 114Die Schildwachen und die lange Wacht Krieg der Satyrn (9.300 vDP) thumb|Krieg der Satyrn. In der Ära nach der Großen Teilung begannen die Satyrn, aus Rache am Tod ihres Anführers Xavius, einen erneuten Krieg gegen die Nachtelfen. Sie verbündeten sich mit Überresten der Brennenden Legion, welche nach wie vor eine Präsenz auf Azeroth innehatte und gedachten das Eschental in Flammen aufgehen zu lassen und letztlich jede Zivilisation auf Kalimdor zu tilgen. Die Streitkräfte der Nachtelfen stellten sich ihnen entgegenDer Fluch der Worgen, #1 und die Druiden griffen auf Bitten von Shandris Mondfeder ebenfalls in die Kämpfe ein. Xalan, der Anführer der Satyrn, konnte besiegt werden, doch stellte sich den Nachtelfen eine neue Bedrohung in Form ihrer eigenen Druiden.Chroniken, Bd. 1, S. 115 Ralaar Flammzahn und Gleichgesinnte experimentierten mit Goldrinns Form, welche sich als unkontrollierbar erwies. Diese ersten "Worgen" töteten Freund und Feind zugleich und konnten ihre eigene Wut nicht bändigen. Malfurion entschied sich schließlich, sie in den Smaragdgrünen Traum zu verbannen, wo sie unter dem Baum Daral'nir schlummern sollten, und begründete den Zirkel des Cenarius, um die Experimente der Druiden in sichere Bahnen zu lenken.Chroniken, Bd. 1, S. 117 Die Verbannung der Hochelfen (7.300 vDP) In der Zeit nach dem Krieg waren die Beziehungen zwischen den Hochgeborenen und dem Rest der Nachtelfen angespannt. Der Magiemissbrauch der Hochgeborenen hatte zur Invasion der Brennenden Legion und zur Zerschlagung des alten Kalimdor geführt. Wenngleich sich eine Gruppe Hochgeborener mit den neuen Begebenheiten abgefunden hatte und begonnen hatte, unter Malfurion die druidischen Künste zu lernenChroniken, Bd. 1, S. 114, gab es ebenso jene, welche den Umstieg nur beschwerlich schafften. Wenngleich die Anwendung von Magie mit dem Tod bestraft wurde, konnten sie nicht davon ablassen.Chroniken, Bd. 1, S. 117 Einige, wie Meitre, wurden zu Einsiedlern fern der Gesellschaft. Dath'Remar Sonnenwanderer, unter seinesgleichen verehrt, betonte, dass die Arkane Magie das Geburtsrecht der Hochgeborenen sei und dass jeder, der sich davor fürchten würde, letztlich ein Feigling sei. So begannen er und seine Anhänger, weiterhin Magie zu praktizieren und forderten die übrigen Nachtelfen quasi heraus, zu handeln. Aus seiner Sicht handelte es sich um weit mehr als einen puren Akt der Rebellion. Die Nachtelfen waren, seiner Ansicht nach, von vornherein zu Höherem bestimmt und selbst wenn sie Königin Azsharas Anbandelei mit der Legion nicht guthießen, so strebten sie doch nach einem erneuten Aufleben des Kaldorei-Imperiums. Dieser plötzliche Aufstand der Hochgeborenen überraschte die übrigen Nachtelfen. Sie konnten es allerdings nicht übers Herz bringen, so viele ihres Volkes zum Tode zu verurteilen. Stattdessen wurde ihnen der Zutritt zum Hyjal verwehrt und sie wurden von Nordrassil abgeschnitten. Dath'Remar ließ daraufhin eine große Flotte erbauen und die Hochgeborenen segelten mit ihren Anhängern ins Unbekannte. Die Lange Wacht (7.300 vDP) Auch nach der Verbannung der Hochgeborenen sollten die Anführer der Nachtelfen nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Die Druiden unter Malfurion verbrachten Jahrzehnte im Smaragdgrünen Traum, um das Gleichgewicht zu wahren und die dämonischen Überreste zu tilgen, während sich Tyrande, Shandris und die Schildwache um den Schutz der nachtelfischen Territorien kümmerten. Ihre Bemühungen zahlten sich allerdings aus, denn ihr Volk konnte friedlichere Zeiten genießen und Cenarius' Söhne und Töchter ließen sich im Eschental blicken. Nichtsdestotrotz konnte Tyrande den Gedanken nicht zur Gänze abschütteln, dass sie nicht zum letzten Mal von der Brennenden Legion gehört hätten.Chroniken, Bd. 1, S. 119Die Schildwachen und die lange Wacht Krieg der Sandstürme Vor dem Ersten Krieg (~21 vDP) Während Medivh im Koma lag, genoss Azeroth eine Zeit relativen Friedens, auch wenn dies nicht bedeutete, dass die Welt sicher war. Konflikte bestimmten auch weiterhin das tägliche Leben: Stämme bekämpften andere Stämme, Dörfer stritten mit anderen Dörfern und Königreiche spionierten andere Königreiche aus.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 105 In Kalimdor hielten die Nachtelfen an ihren uralten Traditionen fest: Druiden erforschten den Smaragdgrünen Traum während die Aufmerksamkeit der Nachtelfen größtenteils auf den Kosmos gerichtet blieb und sie wachsam nach Anzeichen der Brennenden Legion Ausschau hielten. Sie hatten den Krieg der Ahnen nicht vergessen und viele Nachtelfen glaubten, dass die Legion eines Tages zurückkehren würde, und die Rückkehr dieser Dämonen würde dramatisch und apokalyptisch sein. Feuer und Schwefel würden vom Himmel regnen, um sie anzukündigen - so zumindest die Erwartung der Nachtelfen.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 106 Der Dritte Krieg und seine Folgen Nachdem die Orcs auf Medivhs Geheiß Kalimdor erreicht hattenOrckampagne 1: An Land!, schickte Thrall den Kriegshymnenklan unter Grommash Höllschreis Führung in die Wälder des Eschentals, um eine Siedlung zu errichten.Orckampagne 3: Der Ruf der Warsong Das Abholzen ihrer Wälder durch die "Fremdlinge" wurde von den Nachtelfen alles andere als gut aufgenommen und es dauerte nicht lange, bis es zu ersten Gefechten kam.Orckampagne 4: Die Geister von Ashenvale Der Holzabbau erzürnte auch Cenarius, welcher die Nachtelfen unterstützte, bis er von Grom Höllschrei in einem durch Mannoroths Blut hervorgerufenen dämonischen Blutrausch getötet wurde.Orckampagne 5: Der Schattenjäger Auch die anderen Neuankömmlinge, die Menschen unter Jaina Prachtmeer, waren den Nachtelfen zunächst ein Dorn im Auge und Tyrande Wisperwind ließ ihre Lager immer wieder angreifen.Nachtelfenkampagne 1: Der Feind vor den Toren Zur Unterstützung gegen die Brennende Legion beschloss sie, die Druiden zu wecken, welche die Nachtelfen fortan in ihren Kämpfen unterstützen sollten.Nachtelfenkampagne 2: Die Töchter des MondesNachtelfenkampagne 3: Stormrage erwachtNachtelfenkampagne 4: Aufstand der Druiden Als zusätzlichen Verbündeten zog sie Illidan in Erwägung, der seit 10.000 Jahren eingesperrt war und setzte sich gegen Malfurion in dieser Hinsicht durch.Nachtelfenkampagne 5: Blutsbrüder Bei einem anschließenden Treffen zwischen Medivh, Tyrande, Thrall, Jaina und Malfurion konnten die verschiedenen Völker zur Zusammenarbeit überzeugt werdenNachtelfenkampagne: Der letzte Wächter und die Nachtelfen opferten schließlich ihre Unsterblichkeit in der Schlacht am Berg Hyjal, um die Legion zu besiegen.Nachtelfenkampagne 7: Götterdämmerung17px Ende der Ewigkeit Wiedereröffnung des Dunklen Portals Ein Kontingent Nachtelfen behielt überdies die Blutelfen im Auge, welche sich erst jüngst der Horde angeschlossen hatten. Zu diesem Zweck wurden Spione in den Immersangwald sowie in die Geisterlande geschickt. Nordend Weltenbeben Ein Handelsvertrag zwischen den Nachtelfen und den Orcs in Durotar fand ein jähes Ende nach den Ereignissen an der Pforte des Zorns. Jener beinhaltete Bauholz, Jagdrechte im Eschental und sicheren Durchgang.Weltenbeben, Kap. 4 Ein brutaler Angriff im Eschental, hinter welchem die Horde vermutet wurde, trug nicht zu einer Verbesserung der Beziehungen zu den Orcs bei.Weltenbeben, Kap. 6 Letztlich gelang es Hamuul Runentotem, in monatelangen, zähen Verhandlungen, ein Treffen im Eschental zu arrangieren.Weltenbeben, Kap. 19 Etwas westlich vom Steinkrallenpfad trafen die Tauren und Nachtelfen schließlich aufeinander, letztere angeführt von Erzdruidin Renferal. Für jene Delegation galt Garrosh, den Gerüchten zufolge, als Übeltäter der jüngsten Ereignisse. Die zwar anfänglich zähen aber letztlich erfolgsversprechenden Gespräche wurden jäh von einem erneuten Angriff durch Orcs unterbrochen. Hamuul Runentotem war der einzige Überlebende.Weltenbeben, Kap. 20 Kataklysmus Pandaria Draenor Rückkehr der Brennenden Legion Kampf um Azeroth Siehe auch *17px17px The Story of The Evolution of the Elves Anmerkungen Kategorie:Nachtelfen